The High school Life
by Shockzone
Summary: What would happened if the Battle Royale program never existed? The students of class 3-b gets to enjoy their high school days without fighting or killing each other and get to live their as high school kids and experience their first year. Mild Language and mild sexual themes in later chapters
1. Icebreacker

Chapter 1 Ice breaker

It was the beginning of a new school year at Shiriowa junior high, for the students of class 3b. They are all freshman at their new school, each of them was really excited as they entered their new homeroom class. A middle aged man, by the name of Mr. Hiyashida, enters the classroom and introduces himself to the class.

"Good morning everyone, I hope everyone had a very good summer, my name is Mr. Hiyashida and I will be your homeroom and gym teacher." Mr. Hiyashida takes a piece of chalk and writes his name on the board.

"Good morning Mr. Hiyashida." The entire class said.

"Before we get started, how about we do a little icebreaker, just to learn something about each other. Just say your name, tell us about your hobby, and a little bit about summer." Mr. Hiyashida explained." Lets started with this starting with front row here." Mr. Hiyashida turns his attention to Akumatsu.

"Ok sir, my name is Akamastu Yoshio, my favorite hobby is spending time with my family, and I spend my summer time at my grandmother's house."Akamatsu said.

"Ok excellent, how about you young lady." Mr. Hiyashida turns his attention Inada.

"Hello everyone my name is Inada Mizuho, my favorite hobby is knitting and I spend my summer with my grandparents." Inada said.

"Ok good, let's see how you?" Next was Ijjima, one of the few popular boys in the class, known for his talents in sports and with girls.

"Who me?" IIjima asked.

"Yes iijima." Yukie said as she playfully punches him.

"Ok fine, hello my name is Iijima Keita, my favorite hobby playing sports, hanging out with friends and some girls on the side." IIjima said as the whole class started laughing, along with Mr. Hiyashida.

"Is he always like this? Mr . Hayashida asked.

"You have no idea." Haruka Tanizawa answered.

"Ok now yow about you, miss?" Mr. Hiyashida turns his attention to Yukie.

"My name Yukie Utsumi, my favorite hobby is playing volleyball, I spent most of summer at volleyball camp." Yukie said as she sits back down in her seat.

"You're a copycat." IIjima said.

"I'm this close to hitting you with this notebook." Yukie takes the notebook in her hand.

"Lets settle this in the gym class." IIjima said.

"Looks like we have time for a few more, how about you sir?" Mr. Hiyashida look towards Oki.

"My name is Oki Tatsumichi, my hobby is playing softball, and I spent my summer with my uncle in Kyoto." Oki said.

"Wow isn't Kyoto two hours away from where we at now?" Seto asked.

"Yes is it sure." Haruka answered.

"Last, what about you miss?" Mr. Hiyashida asked looking towards Megumi.

"My name is Eto Megumi, my hobby is taking photos of whatever interested me, and I spent my summer with my grandmother." Megumi said.

"I just cant stand it she is just to cute." Yukie said.

"Really though Yukie, really?" Iijima asked.

"Now I truly cant wait for gym class." Yukie said.

"Ok you two, I know its the first day and its you guys seem really exciting, but lets just get through this icebreaker ok." Mr Hiyashida informed his students.

"Yes sir." Yukie and Iijima said.

"So how about you young man?" Mr Hiyashida turns his attention towards Oda.

"Hello my name is Oda Toshinori like Oki my hobby includes softball, and I spent my summer in softball." Oda said.

"Well that's its for the time being, when I called your name, I will give you your schedule for the semester and the combination to your lockers. "Mr Hiyashida informed his students.

Moments later the school bell rings, the class get their class schedules and their lockers. "Just keep in mind you guys within the six minutes to find your lockers and head to your next class." Mr. Hiyashida informs the class.

Iijima walks through the hallways to find his locker right next to the cafeteria. "Finally, now to open this thing and head towards gym." Iijima open his locker, and has an unexpected classmate who has a locker right next to his.

"Hey Iijima." Yuka Nakagawa greeted him.

"Hey Yuka, how you been?" Iijima asked.

"I been doing good." Yuka answered.

"Well that's good, so you're my new locker neighbor?" Iijima asked.

"Yes, I am." Yuka answered.

"Ok, so what is your next class?" Iijima said.

"Gym". Yuka answered.

"That's cool, same here, in fact why don't we don't head to gym class together? Iijima asked.

"I would love to." Yuka answered as she makes her way to gym class by Iijima's side.

 **This is the first story I have done in a while, any advice will be appreciated, so I could fix it this chapter and the upcoming chapters. Please enjoy and review. The pairings may need a little work, and if you haven't seen this movie I would recommended it and the sequel. If you want where you could see it just send me a message.**


	2. Locker room talk part 1

Chapter 2 Locker room talk part 1

As Iijima and Yuka enters the gym, the two teens head toward the locker rooms to change for gym class. While in the boy locker room Mimura and a few of the boys starts questioning Iijima.

"Alright Keita, what's with you and Yuka? Mimura asked.

"Nothing is going on between us, we're just locker neighbors." Iijima answered.

"Locker neighbors?" Shuya asked.

"I so have to write this down, where do you come up with stuff?" Hiroki asked.

"I don't, we are just locker neighbors, for real." Iijima said.

"What about Kusaka, didn't you have a little thing for her?" Yutaka asked.

"I didn't have a thing for her." Iijima said as his face turned red.

"What about that little fling that happened during, Kaori's party?" Hiroki asked.

"It just happened and I want to do things right this time." Iijima answered.

"Really, the two of you disappeared during half the party." Mimura reminded his long time friend.

"I am aware of that, and beside it was the first time for the both of us, which I have to admit was really enjoyable, plus we did went out a few times ,so I could make up for it, we could have waited, but our hormones took over, and beside, I highly doubt she feels that way about me ." Iijima said.

"Should you give it to him or should we?" Hiroki asked.

"Give me what?" Iijima asked.

"Yeah." Shuya answered as Mimura hands Iijima a letter.

"When did you guys get this?" Iijima asked.

"Right after homeroom, Kusaka gave it to us to give to you. Hiroki informed Iijima.

Iijima opens up the letter and reads it.

 _Dear Iijima,_

 _If you are reading this letter, I want you to know what happened in 8th grade was a bit to intense for the both of us. I have to admit that fling we had during Kaori's party was really enjoyable. It is the first day at a new school, and I want to make things official between us, maybe we could go to the movies this weekends sometime. If you are interested, find me after gym class. Kusaka Yumiko._

"Ok maybe I was wrong." Iijima said as he puts the letter away.

"So what are you going to do?" Shuya asked.

"You guys been questioning me like crazy, now it is my turn." Iijima said.

"Oh no." The boys said.

"Hiroki lets start with you, how things are going with Kotohiki? Ijjima asked.

"That is a good one." Hiroki said as his face started to turn red.

"Really have you even tried to ask her out?" Yutaka asked.

"Oh come guys, give me a break." Hiroki said.

"You known the girl for years, she been showing signs that she wants you." Mimura said.

"Yeah, we all see you how she be flirting with you." Shuya said.

"He's right Hiroki you have to go for it, we are in high school now, when she flirts, you flirt right back." Iijima said.

"Yeah you guys are right, I will ask her out, I am not sure when though." Hiroki responded.

"You have to take things real slow first, you will get there sooner or later." Mimura said.

"Thanks guys, I fell much better now." Hiroki thanked his friends.

"No problem man, anytime." Yutaka said.

"Now Shuya, how is Noriko these days?" Iijima said as Shuya's face also turned red.

"Really man?" Shuya asked.

"You of people, she will come to you for anything." Iijima reminded his friend.

"Guys I could use some back up." Shuya said.

"Nope I am with Keita on this, she defiantly wants man." Mimura said.

"How would you guys know?" Shuya asked.

"She is always all over you man, it is time for you to break out of your shell." Yutaka said.

"He's right Shuya, we all young, we're in a new school, you have to go for it, before one of those class A douche bags get to them first." Mimura said.

"You know they're right, I will be damned if I let on of boys from class A hit on Noriko." Shuya said.

"That's the spirit dude." Yutaka said.

"And now last but certainly not least, Mimura, still haven't confess your feelings for Chigusa yet? Iijima asked.

"Yeah about that, during the summer, how should I put this, we reach the ended of the rainbow." Mimura said.

"No way, you two actually did it?" Shuya asked.

"Yep." Mimura answered.

"I would ask for details, but we have to head out. Yutaka said as looked at his watch.

"Holy shit he's right, we'll talk more of this during lunch time boys." Iijima said.

"Agreed." Mimura said as the rest of the boys head toward the gym.

 **I hope you guys enjoy this new chapter, if you feel that are some things that need to be fixed, just leave a review and any advice would appreciated**.


	3. Locker room talk part 2

Chapter 3 Locker room part 2

While the boys were having their little conversation, here what was going on in the girls locker room. Yuka's friends were asking beginning to ask her question her and Iijima.

"Yuka what took you so long to get to gym.? Yukie asked.

"Nothing I got a little lost. Yuka answered.

"Are you sure, you get cant lost that easily, I mean you did get here with Iijima, am I right." Haruka teases her friend.

"No that is not it, he just kindly escorted me to the gym." Yuka responded.

"I highly doubt that, something is up." Yuko said.

"Well it cant I say its Iijima, but I am certain is a buddy of his." Satomi said.

"Satomi is lying." Yutaka said.

"Are you sure, you're not just getting too defensive over Yutaka? Chisato asked as Yuka's face turned red.

"Yutaka, I didn't see that coming. Haruka said.

"Yep, I seen the way she was checking him out during homeroom." Satomi said.

"Oh man." Yuka said as she felt a little embarrassed.

"You know, why don't you try talking to him, and even I have to admit that he is a real funny guy." Yukie said.

"That's only because he hangs around with Iijima a lot." Chisato said.

"As crazy as he is, you can always rely on him when needed." Yuko said.

"You guys are right, maybe I should to talk to him." Yuka said with full confidence.

"That's the Yuka we know." Satomi said as Kusaka and Yukiko approached them.

"Hey guys how it going?" Yukiko asked.

"Everything has been thing good, but what is with Kusaka?" Yuko asked.

"After hearing Iijima's name, a few time , she been blushing real hard." Yukiko responded.

"Its ok I will be fine." Kusaka said as she drinks her water.

"You just have to take an easy ok, I mean it is Iijima Keita you're blushing for." Haruka said.

"Don't worry you are not the only one who has been blushing hard." Chisato said as she turns her attention towards Yuka.

"You have been no help at all." Yuka said.

"It is somebody from you know who's group?" Yukiko asked.

"Yep." Yukie responded.

"Good morning everyone, I see that everyone is doing will." Noriko said, with Megumi by her side.

"Hello to you Noriko, Megumi, it looks like someone is really excited." Haruka said.

"Yep, a new year, a new school, how can't we not be excited." Megumi responded.

"She hasn't changed a bit." Satomi said.

"Oh there you are Megumi, I been looking for you." Mitsuko said as she approached the girl.

"Me, any particular reason?" Megumi asked.

"You left your notebook on your desk." Mitsuko handed Megumi her notebook.

"Thank you Mitsuko, if you don't mind me asking, how things been going at your father's house? Megumi asked.

"Oh it couldn't get any better, during the summer I taught both my baby siblings how to roller skate, and became instant pros." Mitsuko responded.

"That good to hear, and speaking of roller skate, are we still down for the roller rink this weekend?" Yukie asked.

"Yep." Mitsuko responded.

""Same here." Kusaka said.

"Wow someone is feeling better." Haruka said.

"What is up with these two?" Noriko asked.

"They each both has a crush on somebody from Shuya's group." Satomi informed Noriko.

"Speaking of which, what did you give to Mimura?" Yukie asked Kusaka.

"I cant tell its a secret." Kusaka said.

"What is going on?" Mitsuko asked.

"It has something to do with Iijima." Chisato whispered to Mitsuko.

"Really, even after that little fling they had during Kaori's party?" Mitsuko asked.

"It was spring break, the both of us was having to much a good time that day." Kusaka said.

"Really, the way I remembered, the two of you just vanished during the party and the two of you were extremely red." Yukie said.

"Yep." Chisato answered.

"Despite the fact that is was our first time, even I have to admit that it was the best sex ever." Kusaka said.

"So I am guessing you want an actual relationship with him.?" Mitsuko asked.

"Well yes, I really do." Kusaka responded.

"I just hope things workout for you two." Yukie said.

"I hope so to, now I feel so much better now." Kusaka said.

"Well at least she is back to normal, we'll meet at you at the gym." Yukiko said as she make her way to the gym.

"See you guys in a few minutes." Yuko said.

"Hey guys is everybody for gym class today?" Kotohiki asked.

"Oh yes, I wonder what we are doing today." Haruka wondered.

"I think we playing softball today." Kotohiki responded.

"Yes, best first day ever." Yukie sounded really excited.

"Ok guys I think we should head out, before we all end up late." Satomi said as headed out the gym.

"She is right, we better go." Mitsuko said.

 **I know chapter is a little short, but I might add have to add some more stuff to this chapter. I hope you enjoy.**


	4. Gym class part 1

Chapter 4 Gym class part 1

After the students changed into their gym clothes, they sat on the bleachers until it was time for them to get started. Mr. Hiyashida walk into the with some softball bats, gloves, and some red and blue tees. Mr Hiyashida takes out the attendance sheet and starts calling out names.

"Ok before we get started, there should be twenty two students in this gym, when I call your name, just say you are here, Iijima Keita." Mr. Hiyashida called.

"Here." Iijima said as he raised his hand.

"Yukie Utsumi." Mr Hiyashida called.

"Here." Yukie said as she raised her hand.

"Oki Tatsumichi." Mr Hiyashida called.

"Here." Oki said he raised his hand.

"Eto Megumi." Mr Hiyashida called.

"Here." Megumi said as she raised her hand.

"Yukiko Kitano." Mr. Hiyashida called.

"Here." Yukiko said as she raised her hand.

"Kusaka Yumiko." Mr Hiyashida called.

"Here." Kusaka as she raised her hand.

"Yoji Kuramoto." Mr Hiyashida called.

"Here." Kuramoto as he raised his hand.

"Kotohiki Kayoko." Mr Hiyashida.

"Here." Kotohiki as she raised her hand.

"Hiroshi Kuronaga." Mr Hiyashida.

"Here." Hiroshi said as he raised his hand.

"Yuko Sakaki." Mr Hiyashida called.

"Here." Yuko said as she raised her hand.

"Hiroki Sugimura." Mr Hiyashida called.

"Here." Hiroki said as he raised his hand.

"Mitsuko Souma." Mr Hiyashida."

"Here." Mitsuko said as she raised her hand.

"Yutaka Seto." Mr Hiyashida called.

"Here." Yutaka said as he raised his hand.

"Haruka Tanizawa." Mr Hiyashida called.

"Here." Haruka said as she raised her hand.

"Nanahara Shuya." Mr Hiyashida called.

"Here." Said as he raised his hand.

"Nakagawa Noriko." Mr Hiyashida called.

"Here." Noriko said as she raised her hand.

"Kazushi Niida." Mr Hiyashida called.

"Here." Kazushi said as raised his hand.

"Nakagawa Yuka." Mr Hiyashida called.

"Here." Yuka said as she raised her hand.

"Mitsuru Numai." Mr Hiyashida called.

"Here." Numai said as he raised his hand.

"Satomi Noda." Mr Hiyashida called.

"Here." Satomi said as she raised her hand.

"Shinji Mimura." Mr Hiyashida called.

"Here." Shinji said as he raised his hand.

"Chisato Matsui." Mr Hiyashida called.

"Here." Chisato said as she raised her hand.

"Now that everyone is here, we are going to be divided into two teams, a red team and a blue team, so who will be my two captains?" Mr Hiyashida asked.

"Iijima said he would like to be captain. Chisato said.

"Sir, she is lying." Iijima said.

"Yes come down Iijima. Mr Hiyashida said as started laughing.

"I am going to get you for this." Iijima said as head down to the center of the gym.

"Who wants to be the other captain?" Mr Hiyashida.

"Chisato looks like she does." Mimura said.

"Huh." Chisato said.

"Don't be shy Chisato step on down." Mr Hiyashida.

"I cant wait to until this class." Chisato said.

"Ok Iijima your first choice has to be a girl, Chisato your first choice has to be a boy." Mr Hiyashida.

"Ok I choose, Haruka." Iijima said.

"You want to play dirty, I choose Yutaka." Chisato said .

"Oki." Iijima said.

"Kotohiki." Chisato said.

"Kusaka." Iijima.

"Shuya." Chisato said.

"Numai." Iijima said.

"Yukie." Chisato said.

"Mitsuko." Iijima said.

"Hiroshi." Chisato said.

"Kuramoto." Iijima said.

"Megumi." Chisato said.

"Satomi." Iijima said.

"Yuka." Chisato said.

"Hiroki."Iijima said.

"Noriko." Chisato said.

"Yukiko." Iijima said.

"Kazushi." Chisato said.

"Shinji." Iijima said.

"Yuko." Chisato said.

"Ijjima your red team, Chisato your blue team." Mr Hiyashida handed them their tees.

Iijima's team

Haruka

Oki

Kusaka

Numai

Mitsuko

Kuramoto

Satomi

Hiroki

Yukiko

Shinji

Chisato's team

Yutaka

Kotohiki

Shuya

Yukie

Hiroshi

Megumi

Yuka

Noriko

Kazushi

Yuko

"Now we have our teams lets out to the baseball field." Mr Hiyashida said as the class head out to baseball field. "Ok guys we will flip a coin, Iijima, Chisato heads our tails?" Mr Hiyashida asked.

"Heads." Iijima said.

"Tails." Chisato said as Mr Hiyashida flips the coin.

"Its tails, Chisato your team gets to bat first.

"You guys are going down. Yuka said.

"We'll see about that." Satomi said.

"Ok guys, Here is the arrangements, Oki you'll be the pitcher the team." Iijima informed Oki.

"Sure no problem." Oki said as he takes his pitcher position.

"Kuramoto, first base is yours, Kusaka second base, Numai you have third base, the rest of us spread out in the outfield." Iijima said as his whole team heads to their position.

"Ok you is going first?" Chisato asked.

"I want to go first." Megumi responded.

"Ok Megumi, just do the best you." Chisato said.

"Go Megumi, you can do." Noriko said as Megumi take the stand.

"Oki, don't pitch it hard, ok." Iijima said.

"Roger that." Oki as he pitches the ball.

 _Smack_ , Megumi hits the ball, and start running to first base then second. Mitsuko manages to catch the ball and throws it to Numai. "How was that everybody?" Megumi asked.

"I didn't expect that, high five that one." Iijima said he as he give Megumi a high five.

"Good job Megumi, who is next." Chisato asked.

"I will go." Shinji responded.

"Try to get a home run." Yukie said.

"With Hiroki and Iijima on the outfield, it wont be easy." Shuya said.

"I will manage somehow." Shinji said as he take the baseball bat.

Oki pitches the ball. _Smack_ , Shinji hits the ball towards the outfield, Megumi ran the rest of the way home, giving them their first point. Iijima catches the instantly giving them their first out.

"Oh no." Kotohiki said.

"Damn you Iijima." Shinji said.

"Good catch captain." Kusaka complimented Iijima, and her face turns red.

"Thanks, why your face is red?" Iijima asked.

"Oh its nothing." Kusaka said as she regains her focus.

"Mind if I go next?" Shuya asked.

"Sure, but watch out for those two." Chisato said.

"No problem." Shuya said as he picks up the back.

"Everybody on the outfield spread out a little more and keep your peeled.

"No problem captain." Mitsuko said.

Oki pitches the ball. _Smack_ , Shuya hit the ball the outfield where Mitsuko was, she manages to catch as Shuya made his way to second. Mitsuko throw the ball to Kusaka and she tag him, giving them their second out.

"Sorry guys, I almost had." Shuya said.

"Its ok, we will have our payback, I will go next." Chisato said as she pick up the bat.

Oki pitches the ball, _smack,_ Chisato hits the ball towards Kusaka's direction, she catches the ball giving them their third out.

"Ok Iijima's team, gets to bat, we will play for thirty more minutes, and them we will head back inside." Mr Hiyashida said.

"Ok, Shinji you will be the pitcher for the team, Hiroshi you have first base, Yuko you have second base, Kazushi you will third base, everybody else will have the outfield." Chisato said as her team takes their positions.

"Who wants to bat first?" Iijima asked.

"I will bat first." Numai responded as he takes the bat.

Shinji pitches the ball, _smack_ Numai hits the ball the outfield, giving him the chance to score a homerun.

"Good job man." Oki complimented his teammate.

"Ok who is up next?" Iijima asked.

"I would like to give it a shot." Satomi responded as she take off her glasses and put on her contacts.

Shinji pitches the ball, _smack_ , Satomi manages to hit the ball towards the out fields. She makes her way from first to second base, but stop at third where she was safe.

"Stay right there, Oki you up, bring her the rest of the way home that would put us in the lead." Iijima said.

"No problem." Oki said as he takes the bat.

"Everybody in the outfield, move back some more." Chisato commanded.

Shinji pitches the ball, _smack,_ Oki hits the ball way past the outfield, bringing Satomi the rest of the way home and himself a home run, giving them a two point lead.

"Ok guys, this will be the bat, make it count." Mr Hiyashida informed the class.

"Who wants to bat next?" Iijima asked.

"I would." Yukiko responded.

"Ok, even if we get an out, we still have the lead." Ijjima said as Yukiko grabs the bat.

Shinji give the last pitch, Yukiko hits the ball towards Yuko, she manages to catch the ball giving them an out, but at this point it really didn't matter.

"Ok that was pretty good, still have time for one more activity." Mr Hiyashida informs the class.

"What are we doing for the reminder of class?" Hiroshi asked.

"Jail break." Mr Hiyashida as the whole class heads back to the gym.

"Hey Kusaka, do have a second?" Iijima pulls Kusaka towards the side.

"Um yeah sure." Kusaka said as her face turns red.

"I got your letter, up for a movie Saturday night?" Iijima asked.

"Yeah, I would to." Kusaka responded Iijima kissed her.

"Cool, now lets catch up with the rest of class." Iijima said.

 **This chapter took a little longer than expected, I may have to revise a little bit, but this should do for now.**


	5. Gym class part 2

Chapter 5 Gym class part 2

After coming back from the baseball field, Mr Hiyashida returns the softball back to the supply closet and brings out a few dodgeballs and places six of the ball on the middle of the basketball court, while the students takes their place on the bleachers.

"Ok everyone, what we're about to play is a little game called Jail Break." Mr Hiyashida said as Megumi raised her hand.

"What is Jail Break exactly?" Megumi asked.

"Well I'm glad you, basically it's like another game of dodgeball, but with a few differences, if you get hit by one of the ball, you have to go to the side of the opposing team, now the only way to get back into the game, is when someone on your team hit either the backboard or the rim, seems simple enough guys, like regular dodgeball no hit to the head, and if someone on the opposite team catches the ball, the one who threw the ball is out" Mr Hiyashida said.

"Yes sir." The whole class said.

"Now since Iijima and Chisato were the last to be captain, I have to chose my own teams, now everyone stand on the line. "Mr Hiyashida said as the class formed a straight line."1,2,1,2,1,2,1,2,1,2,1,2,1,2,1,2,1,2,1,2,1,2, now the 1's on one side, the 2's on the other side.

The 1's

Hiroshi

Numai

Megumi

Yukie

Yuka

Kazushi

Yukiko

Iijima

Haruka

Mitsuko

Shuya

The 2's

Kuramoto

Kusaka

Noriko

Oki

Chisato

Satomi

Shinji

Yuko

Kotohiki

Hiroki

Yutaka

"First we need team names." Mr Hiyashida said.

"I thinks our should be called the Vultures." Yukiko said.

"Good enough for us." Hiroshi said.

"We are the Condors." Hiroki said.

"Bird of prey vs bird of prey, this is going to be an insane game." Haruka said.

"Tell me about it." Yukie responded.

"Now we have our teams, Vultures, Condors,everyone take your positions, now go." Mr Hiyashida said as the class rushed to the middle of the court for a ball.

A few of the Vultures, manage to grab a few balls for themselves. "Alright Condors show us what you got." Haruka taunted her opponents.

"You asked for it." Satomi said as she throws the ball towards Haruka, but misses. "Oh shit." Satomi said as she dodge the ball thrown by Yukie.

"Oh man I thought I had her." Yukie said as she gets hit in the leg. "What the hell, who threw that?" Yukie asked.

"That will be me." Yutaka said as he taunted Yukie.

"That was just plain dirty." Yukie said as heads to the opposing side.

"We lost somebody already?" Mitsuko asked.

"Yep sucks for you." Shinji said as he got hit in his arm.

"Nope its sucks for you." Megumi said.

"High five on that one." Mitsuko said as she high five Megumi.

"Watch out!." Megumi said as she catches the ball.

"That's impossible." Kotohiki sais as she make her way to the Vultures side.

"It's only the first day school, this girl is on a roll today." Yukiko said.

"Tell me about it." Numai said.

"So who is next?" Haruka asked.

"Here the come the pain." Kuramoto said as throws the ball and manages to hit Haruka in her leg.

"Lucky shot." Haruka said as she make her to the Condor's said.

"Good throw Kuramoto." Hiroki complimented Kuramoto, but end up getting hit by Yukiko.

"Come on our side Hiroki." Yukiko said.

"Damn you Yukiko, go for Keita, he is a major threat to our team." Hiroki said.

"Don't worry, we got this." Oki said as he gets hit in his leg by Hiroshi.

"Are sure you about that?" Hiroshi asked.

"God dammit." Oki said.

"Yes, we are on a roll now." Mitsuko cheered which ended her getting hit in her arm.

"Who is on a roll now Souma?" Yutaka taunted Mitsuko.

"Holy shit, I get taken out, by Yutaka of all people, Keita aim for the backboard." Mitsuko said.

"Don't worry, I got you." Iijima said as he hits the backboard on the Condors side.

"Yes, yes, thanks Keita." Haruka as heads back to her team.

"Seto, get us out of here." Hiroki said.

"I got this." Yutaka said as he throw the ball to the Vultures backboard."

"Kazushi, that's all you." Yuka said.

"Got it." Kazushi said as he catches the ball Yutaka threw.

"You're out Seto." Kazushi said.

"God damn you guys." Yutaka said he heads to the Vultures side.

"We got this now." Shuya said as he gets taken out by Noriko.

"Sorry, Shuya no hard feelings." Noriko said as she gets taken out by Yuka.

"Sorry, Noriko, no hard feelings." Yuka said as she gets taken out by Kusaka.

"Hey, guys no hard feelings." Kusaka said.

"Damn you Yumiko." Hiroshi said.

"Bring it." Yuko said.

"One of you three have to hit their backboard." Satomi said.

"But watch out for Keita." Shinji said.

"We're on it." Chisato said.

"No you not." Yukie said as she takes out Chisato.

"Oh my god." Chisato as she makes her way to the Vultures side.

"Its ok, Chisato." Shinji said as Kusaka tries to hits the Vultures backboard, but fails.

"Oh come on." Kusaka said.

"Sorry Yumiko, there is no winning for your team." Megumi said as Yuko tries to hit their backboard, but Iijima blocks it.

"You got kidding me, god damn you Keita." Yuko said.

"You have to try harder." Iijima said as he throws the ball at Yuko, but misses. "Here Yukiko, Haruka , they're all yours only because I don't want to go to crazy with the ball." Iijima passes the ball to Haruka and Yukiko.

"No hard feelings guys." Yukiko said as she and Haruka throws the ball at the two remaining opponents, but they both manage to dodge the balls.

"You have to be shitting me, everybody spread out." Numai said as Kusaka manages to hit their backboard, freeing her teammates.

"Oh hell to the no." Kazushi said.

"Thank you so much, Yumiko, lets go for their heavy weight throwers. Satomi said.

"I know exactly who start with." Hiroki said as looks towards Iijima's direction.

"Bring it, you guys are not on my level." Iijima said.

"Oh boy, he is real serious now." Oki said.

"No kidding." Shinji said.

"What the plan Keita?" Mitsuko asked.

"First we free our captive teammates, then we go for their heavy weights, It will be a little tricky." Iijima said to his team.

"Come on Keita quit stalling." Kuramoto said.

"Ok guys free our teammates." Hiroshi said as Numai hits the Condors backboard.

"Now it's really on." Hiroki said as he throws the at Numai, but ends up catching it.

"You're out Hiroki." Numai as he aims the ball at Shinji, but he dodges it.

"Ha nice try." Shinji said as he gets hit in his franks and beans. "Oh god that hurts, who the hell threw that?" Shinji asked.

"I'm so sorry, I was aiming for your leg." Megumi said.

"Its ok, I'll be fine." Shinji said as he makes his way to the Vultures side.

" I really didn't mean to hit him there." Megumi said.

"Its ok, just double check your aim next time ok." Yuka said as she take out Kusaka.

"Oh damn you Yuka." Kusaka said.

"Eat this Yuka." Chisato said as she throws the ball at Yuka, only for the ball to be intercepted by Hiroshi.

"Nice try Matsui." Hiroshi said.

"Damn it." Chisato said.

"Nice work guys." Mitsuko complimented her teammates.

"Lets get them guys, we could do this." Yuko said as she throws the ball at Megumi, but she catches it and throws at Kuramoto.

"Oh no she got us both Yoji." Yuko said.

"Damn it." Kuramoto said.

"Nice one Megumi." Iijima said as he takes out Yutaka.

"Damn you, Keita, damn you." Yutaka said.

"Every one spread out, we cant let them hit our backboard again." Iijima commanded.

"No problem." Numai responded.

"Here you go Keita." Kotohiki said as she throw the at Iijima, only to be intercepted by Yukiko.

"Sorry Kayoko, you're out." Yukiko said.

"God dammit." Kotohiki said.

"Incoming!." Mitsuko warns her teammates, as they dodge the ball thrown by Satomi.

"Oh come on." Satomi said as she gets taken out by Haruka.

"Bye bye, Satomi." Haruka taunts her friend. "OW, who threw that?" Haruka asked.

"Bye bye Haruka." Noriko taunts her." Ouch, that hurt Shuya." Noriko said.

"Sorry I was aiming for Oki." Shuya as Iijima tossed him a ball.

"Only two more to go." Megumi said.

"Take this." Hiroki throw the ball at Iijima, but he manages to catch it.

"Damn it." Hiroki said.

"Only one more." Mitsuko said.

"Ouch." Oki said in pain.

"Game over, Oki." Yuka said.

"The Vultures wins, now everybody go change in the locker room." Mr Hiyashida said.

"Good game everyone, that was really intense." Iijima said.

"Yeah it really was." Yukie responded.

"You're ok Shinji?" Yutaka asked.

"Yeah I'm fine." Shinji responded.

"Hey guys look at Keita." Shuya said as the rest of the boys looks towards Iijima's direction outside of the locker room.

"Is he making with Kusaka?" Shinji asked.

"Oh yeah, this is just to good." Hiroki.

"Hey Yutaka, that was an awesome game, would you like to hang out hang out sometime?" Yuka asked.

"Wow that was straight forward for you, but sure I would love to." Yutaka responded.

"Ok great, here is my number, give me a call sometime." Yuka said as she walks towards the locker room.

"Aw Yutaka has a date." Shinji said.

"What, no were just hanging out, besides, who has art class next?" Yutaka asked.

"I do." Iijima responded.

"Same here." Shuya said.

"Keita, you just missed a major moment, Yutaka has a date with Yuka." Hiroki informed Iijima.

"Oh that's great man." Iijima said.

"Its not a date, lets head out to the locker room" Yutaka said he and the other boys heads to the locker room.

 **This chapter did took a while, I pretty sure it turned out okay.**


End file.
